Oregon and Lo --JAX AND TARA--
by skriley316
Summary: Starts off about 8 months from season 6's episode 7- "Sweet and Vaded" which follows the whole series up until the end of the episode where I change it a little. **MINUS OPIE'S DEATH** Sadly I don't own SOA, that is all Kurt Sutter's dark and twisted brilliance. I am not sure what I expect out of this story so bare with me. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

**So... This starts off about 8 months from season 6's episode 7- "Sweet and Vaded" which follows the whole series up until the end of the episode where I change it a little. Sadly I don't own SOA, that is all Kurt Sutter's dark and twisted brilliance. I am not sure what I expect out of this story so bare with me.**

* * *

**JAX POV**

When did my life become of this? Baby monitors, making bottles, changing diapers? Oh... Right... Married to my high school sweetheart with our 2 sons Abel and Thomas and our 2 month old Lauren Grace Teller. Juice took the fall for the KG 9's... Gemma was in prison for attempted fetal murder and aggravated assault for kicking Tara in the stomach and shoving her onto her desk before giving her a nice concussion with a picture frame off Tara's desk, all while Tara was 3 months pregnant with Lauren who we now call Lo. Tara's pregnancy with Lo was anything but easy. She was pregnant while she was in jail where 2 girls held her down while another chopped Tara's long, beautiful hair all up. On top of that, all the shit we went through, how stressed she was... Then Gemma's attack on her. Lo still came out 100% healthy... Tara's brown hair and my blue eyes yet she resembled Tara so much- she was truly so beautiful just like I told Tara she would be. After I got the call from Margaret Murphy saying I needed to rush to the hospital because Tara had lost the baby and that it was Gemma's fault, immediately I wanted my mom dead. How dare she hurt my wife and try to kill my only daughter. Hell would freeze over before I let her get away with it. When I made it into Tara's office, I was horrified. Everything was thrown all over the place and she was slumped up against her bathroom door covered in blood but it was from her head. Margaret came in right behind me.

"She only wanted you Jax..."

I couldn't even respond to her. I went over to Tara and pulled her into my lap.

"You're bleeding pretty bad... We need to get your head checked out and make sure the baby is okay..."

She broke down in my arms, clinging to me for life as I carried her down the hall, following the nurses to the room they'd get her all checked out, but then they wanted me out. I never left the other side of that door. I needed to be with her the second I could. I had told Chibs to go pick up the boys from the clubhouse to tuck Abel and Thomas in at home, and to stay with them since Tara was in bad condition. After all the tests and everything, Tara was fine and so was the baby. Tara didn't even need stitches, just gauze wrapped around her head. She had bruises forming all over- she put up one hell of a fight. We vowed that night as soon as she was out of the hospital, we were Oregon bound. I gave my President spot to Bobby with Chibs as his VP and then I packed my family up and hit the road. Not everything was sunshine and happiness either... Tara and I had so much to work on and she was so distant... I hated it. I just wanted to make things better between the two of us. Without my club, Tara and our kids were my entire world, even more than before.

**TARA POV**

I would often wonder at random times whether it was all worth it... Sticking with Jax. I loved Jax ever since I was 16 and I went through so much shit for him... I gave him a beautiful son and daughter... Adopted Abel... All the drama that came with the club, Gemma trying to kill me for trying to get out with my boys... All of it one way or another was linked to Jax. He was a beautiful man with an even more beautiful soul and nothing made me love him more than seeing him be daddy but he definitely knew how to stir up all the crazy inside anyone and anything. My hand was still fucked up so I pretty much gave up being a surgeon. I did my time and now I could be the surgeon administrator and hold consultations and things like that in Providence Hospital as well as helping train other surgeons. Jax had his own motorcycle repair shop which was nice for him. He was still tinkering with one of the things he loved best. Abel was the most perfect 4 year old. He was just like Jax- the looks, personality, and even a Momma's boy like Jax was. Thomas had grown to be the most laid back one and a half month old I had seen. He was very level headed like me which made a good balance between the brothers. Then there was the little Teller princess Lauren... She was spoiled rotten even as a two month old. Even with how great our family was doing, I couldn't help the fact I was still hurt by Jax's lack of being there... I knew he slept around while I was locked up- of course he would, he's Jackson Teller. The charges were dropped so that was my freedom out of the cesspool Charming... Why couldn't my happily ever after be so happy after all?

* * *

**~Reviews please... I have no clue what to do for this story... Any suggestions?~**


	2. Chapter 2

**JAX POV**

Opie. Lyla, and their kids came up to Oregon for the weekend. I gave Opie $300 to take his family plus Abel and Thomas to the water park for the day. I wanted some alone time with Tara and Lo... Something had to give. I got them out of Charming, I left the club, I had been doing everything a good father and husband would do, why was she still so miserable with me? She didn't love me the same anymore. She stopped saying "I love you" back to me after she got out of jail... Was I too late?

**TARA POV**

Was it bad I felt trapped with the boys away? It was just me, Jax, and Lauren for the day. I just felt like I was constantly being judged by him. Our relationship was strained to say the least. I sat on the couch watching the news as I breastfed Lauren. Jax came over and sat next to me. He was very passionate about me breastfeeding. He'd go on and on about how I'd bond more with the baby and how it's so much healthier for her. Thank you Jax, 8 years of being a neonatal surgeon, I didn't know that.

"She's beautiful babe."

"Yep."

"Tara..."

"What?"

"What do I do that's so wrong? Why can't you ever say you love me anymore?"

"You haven't done anything wrong, it's fine."

"Well obviously something is wrong since you don't love me anymore."

"It's not a matter of me loving or not loving you... I'm glad you got us out when you did, but it should have been sooner... Before all your KG 9 bullshit, even before my hand getting smashed. The second you got out of Stockton, we should have hit the road for Oregon. But instead we stayed while my career went down the drain, Gemma doing everything to tear us apart and everything to take my sons from me, and where were you?"

He had a way of getting anger boiling inside me.

"Trying to do what I could for our family..."

"Bullshit. KG 9's and cocaine would never benefit our family."

"The money did."

"I'm a surgeon Jackson. Money would never be an issue for us. You always sided with Gemma and that's where the issue was."

"She's my mother..."

"And I'm your wife. The mother of your children... I went to jail for you and your club. 2 weeks of my sons' lives I missed out on for that fucking club..."

"And I'm sorry for that."

"So sorry you had to go out and sleep with some whore your mom's age?"

"It was a weak moment I had..."

"You know... You've cheated on me multiple times... Wendy, Ima, and that whore Collette... Have I cheated on you ever? No."

"You're a lot better of a person than I am..."

"It has nothing to do with who the better person is... I just don't get how you can get inside some other girl, then be satisfied enough to lay down in bed with me every night."

"Me sleeping with them have all been weak moments in my life."

"Well if that's the case, me coming back here after being in Chicago was a weak moment."

"You don't mean that... We've had Thomas and Lauren since you came back."

"They're the only good thing. Them and Abel."

"So you really don't love me?"

"Did I say that?"

"Well you said the kids are the only good thing you got from coming back to Charming... What about our relationship?"

"Look at it now! How great can it be?"

"I've done everything I could for you... Moved us all away, got out of the club, got my own business repairing Harleys, been doing everything I can for the kids, everything I can for our marriage..."

I had to take a deep breath. I carefully adjusted Lauren into my other arm so I could get my boob back into my shirt, then turned to face him as I got Lo to drift asleep.

"I love you Jax, I promise I do. If I didn't I wouldn't have stuck around. I'm just having a hard time getting back to where we were because every time our relationship gets near perfect again, someone comes along or something happens that fucks it all up and then I'm left behind to pick up the pieces. It's exhausting. You are a very broken man, whether you believe that or not. You have been since your father died... I've done the best I can to be a good mother and wife but I can't do all the work. I know you're lonely here and you hate being away from all the guys so I'm glad Opie and Lyla are here for the weekend. We just really need to work on finding a good balance with everything... That's the only way our relationship will survive."

"That's fine, I'm willing to do anything."

"We have 3 beautiful children who deserve an equally beautiful life, and we need to give it to them."

"We will... I promise."

"Good."

"I love you Tara..."

For the first time in a long time, I felt he actually meant it.

"I love you too Jackson."

He smiled and grabbed a hold of my hand. It was as if the only thing I needed to say to him was that I loved him- it made him seem more solid.

* * *

**~Reviews please! What is some arch I could extend over a few chapters for Jax and Tara?~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tara POV**

Opie, Lyla, and all the kids returned around 5:30. Jax and I spent the day relaxing with Lauren, watching TV, but we were happy to see our boys back home. They hadn't both been away from us like that since before Gemma tried to attack me. Needless to say, we missed them. Abel ran over to me first. Every chance he could get now to be with me, he was. Jax said he was miserable the whole time I was in jail, and that he missed me. I hated that he was so afraid I'd be gone again.  
"Hi baby, did you have fun with Aunt Lyla and Uncle Opie today?"  
He just shrugged and half nodded. Opie came over and rustled his hair.  
"He got really tired pretty fast and just wanted to sit in one of the chairs with Lyla the whole time. But I took my kids and Thomas on the slides and wave pool. Thomas loved it all. He's a little water baby."  
I just smiled at him, but started to worry for Abel. He never got like this. His eyes seemed sunken into his head and his skin was a little gray looking.  
"Abel, are you feeling alright?"  
"I'm tired, Momma. My chest hurts."  
As soon as he said that, I know there was something wrong with his heart again.  
"Jax, I'm going to take him up to Providence Hospital. He needs to get some tests done."  
"Well I'll come with you. Ope, can you watch Thomas again? We ordered some pizza, it should be here soon. We're gonna head up there and take Lo with us."  
"Yeah, no problem brother."  
"You can put Thomas to bed in Abel's room. I set up his pac-n-play in there already. The futon is in Thomas's room. That's for Ellie. There is a queen sized air mattress for Piper and Kenny. You and Lyla have the spare. I don't know how late we'll be but just in case..."  
"Alright. Just keep us updated. We want to know what happens."  
"Of course."  
We drove to the hospital and explained to Abel there may be something wrong with his heart but to not worry because Mommy's friends could fix him all better. We got there and they ran multiple tests on his heart and figured it out. He needed his aortic valve replaced. They would take his out, replace it with his pulmonary valve, and then he'd get a pulmonary valve transplant. He'd be in the hospital for 5-7 days then would need to be recovering at home for a couple of weeks until he was strong enough to run around again.  
"Jax, I need to work the surgery."  
"What? Tara absolutely not."  
"That's our son, Jackson. I need to be there."  
"Babe this is one of those times where you need to detach yourself from being a surgeon and fully attach yourself to being his mother. We will be there when he wakes up, and that's all we can do. Plus, the surgery is long. Lo can't go that long without feeding and you didn't bring the pump."  
I thought about it for a second but realized Jax was right.  
"Okay. Fine I'll stay with you."  
Then of course it was the tearful kisses and promises to him that we would be in the room when he woke up. He wanted his stuffed frog and big giraffe there. They wheeled him back for his surgery that would be anywhere from 3-6 hours long if everything went smoothly. By the time he was wheeled back, it was 10:15. I nursed Lauren again then Jax told me I needed to try to get some sleep while Abel was back there and that he'd wake me up any time the doctor would come out to say something. I trusted the doctors I worked with. I knew Abel was in good hands so we all went to my office where I laid on the couch with Lauren and drifted to sleep.

**Jax POV**

Once Tara got to sleep, I called Opie and filled him in on everything. He told me he would stay at the house with Thomas, Kenny, and Piper but Lyla and Ellie would come up and bring his frog and giraffe too. The doctor knocked on Tara's office door around 4:30 (after we had all been sleep for a while in the office- Tara, Lauren, and I on the couch, Lyla and Ellie on sleeping bags on the floor). Tara actually woke up from it first and woke me up. I opened the door and the doctor smiled.  
"He responded really well to it. I think his heart is stronger than it's ever been now. It took a little while in the beginning because the scar tissue was getting in the way but we were able to get it removed. His recovery should be smooth. They're getting him into his room in the PICU. Wait 30 minutes then come to room 371. He will be there just waking up at that time."  
We were so happy. We woke Lyla and Ellie up and went to grab a quick breakfast in the cafeteria. That would surely pass the time. After we all finished the omelets and grits they gave us, we made our way to his room, the big giraffe and his favorite frog in tow.

**TARA POV**

He was just starting to move around so I knew he'd be awake any second. I handed Lauren to Lyla and laid beside him on the bed to be with him. A couple minutes later, he finally opened up his perfect baby blue eyes.  
"Momma..."  
He spoke to me with a half smile on his face.  
"Hi baby boy. Good morning. Guess what?"  
"What?"  
"The doctors fixed you all up honey. We just need to be here a few days, and then we can go home. But look, Daddy is here. Lolo is here... Aunt Lyla and Ellie are here... Uncle Opie will bring Thomas and Kenny and Piper up here soon too."  
"Okay momma. I'd like that."  
"Daddy has your frog and the giraffe is by the window."  
He looked over at the window to make sure it was there. Then he looked at Jax.  
"Daddy, I want froggy."  
Jax came over and handed it to him before sitting on the other side of the bed.  
"You did so good buddy. We're so proud of you."  
"I'm a strong boy Dadda. The doctors gave me a sticker!"  
He lifted up part of the sheets to show us a Lightning McQueen sticker on his hospital gown.  
"You're so strong buddy. Just like your daddy."

* * *

**-Reviews please.-**


	4. Chapter 4

**JAX POV**

One of the perks of being married to a NICU-PICU surgeon... They released Abel a day early since he seemed to be doing well and Tara knew what to look for in case he needed to come back. The next morning I was sitting at the table having breakfast with Opie, Lyla, their kids, and Thomas while Tara went to check on Abel with Lauren. Ever since his procedure, he'd sleep about 3 or 4 more hours than usual, but the doctor said that was common with the meds they had him on. I liked it because instead of the normal 7 a.m wake up call turned to 10 or 11 for him if Tara didn't wake him up. Thomas usually slept until 9:30 on a good night, and Lo would sleep 4 hours at a time if she nursed a lot at a time. Tara came back out after a minute and handed me Lauren, saying that she was having a bit of a harder time with Abel getting up. A couple of minutes later, she came out with Abel in her arms, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Well good morning buddy."

"Mornin' dadda."

"You hungry?"

He just shook his head and yawned, then turned his head into the crook of Tara's neck like he was going to go back to sleep. Tara was feeling on his wrist to check his pulse, but couldn't seem to find it, so she checked his neck and looked at me.

"Jax, we need to go back to the hospital..."

"What? He's fine now, remember what the doctor said?"

"Well the surgeon says his heart beat is irregular."

"It's just because he's tired... Let him wake up a little."

Opie looked at me.

"Yeah brother, I agree with Tara... You should take him to get checked out. Listen to Tara."

How annoying... He needed to mind his own business.

"Listen to your own wife."

"Well if you'd listen to what your wife says, you know, you'd be better off... She's a neonatal and pediatric surgeon, she knows what the hell she's talking about."

"Seriously? How about you listen to yours? Lyla told you the only way she'd be able to get out of porn was getting her out of Charming but your head was too far up the club's ass so while you were out doing lord knows what, she was being tortured, beated, and raped on camera while they passed it off as "porn"... And who was there to console her while she cried out for YOU? ME! Who was there to take care of your kids and first wife while you were locked up for 5 years? Me! So don't you go walking around all high and mighty. I got my family out, you're damning yours to the most unstable life, and it will catch up with you."

All of a sudden I felt Tara's hand collide with my face and damn did it hurt. She rarely ever smacked me, but when she did, she fully meant it because it always stung more than any punch I got from any man. I sat there for a second and took a breather then I got Abel from her and carried both him and Lauren to the car. Tara came out a minute after with Thomas.

"Why are you bringing him?"

"They're gonna head back to Charming."

I shook it off... Good... I needed space from Opie anyways.

**TARA POV**

Besides telling Jax why Thomas was coming with us, the rest of the car ride I gave him the silent treatment. Abel's heartbeat really was irregular so they had to put him under for an hour and run a wire from his leg to his heart to correct it. It wasn't until then I talked to Jax while Thomas and Lauren were napping in my office.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, but you deserved it. I think you forgot how much Opie has done for us. He was there taking care of me and Abel while you were locked up and he was at the hospital when Thomas was born and helped me then too... And I think it was so wrong of you to hold the torture porn thing over their heads... And especially bring such a painful and embarrassing situation up in front of Lyla and the kids. You owe a huge apology to her... And to Opie."

I could tell he was already ashamed in letting himself lose it like that.

"After all these years, you still have one hell of a smack."

I smiled softly and stroked his cheek that I smacked.

"Well it comes in handy when you need to be kept in line. Don't judge Opie... He'll get out when he can. Just because you're out doesn't mean you're a better husband or father... Look at Kyle, he's out of the club but is never around for his kids and just married that whore that's 18. Opie's a dedicated father and husband, just like you are."

"I know... I shouldn't have said that shit."

"Exactly... We'll call Opie once Abel done and into his hospital room. You'll talk to him then."

I had Jax totally fooled. They weren't all leaving for Charming. Opie said when I was carrying Thomas out that he had had it with Charming and that he would pay us $2000 to keep Lyla and the kids until he finished up everything in Charming and could move up. Of course I told him we're family and that I didn't want his money. I just needed Jax to realize the person he missed so bad would be gone if he treated him like that.

* * *

**~Reviews please.~**


End file.
